town_of_havenfandomcom-20200215-history
Bullying Out
Bullying Out is the third part of the Town of Haven fiction. Sypnosis "Summer has finally arrived in Haven. And so is the first trouble for these friends. Would they succeed?" Plot Jashley was on her bed, snuggling a pink square pillow beside her as she is asleep. She was later awake after hearing a knock on their front door and the voice of what appears to be her mother downstairs. "Come in." Her mother spoke. "She is in her room upstairs." Jashley, now aware of this, quickly got up on her bed as soon as she heard footsteps getting louder and louder. There was later a knock on her door. Jashley holds out her pillow, hoping to successfully throw it at the strangers who were looking for her. She opens the door and throws the pillow to one of the strangers. Only to reveal a blonde hair in which she immediately recognized the strangers. "Ow! Jashley! It's just us!" The blonde-haired stranger, who turned out to be Orion, replied after being hit with a pillow. "I am so sorry that I threw a pillow! I didn't know it was you guys!" Jashley replied. "We`ve been ringing on your phone for almost 5 minutes." Mei spoke. "Did you fell asleep for a long time?" Dexter later responded. "I must have set the phone to Vibrate. No wonder why I couldn't hear my phone ringing." Jashley answered Mei and Dexter`s question. "Anyways, why are you guys here?" "Don't you remember?" Orion answered. "Today is summer day! The day was going to the beach?" "Our stuff is in your living room," Mei responded. "We're here to help you pack up." Orion went to the kitchen to get Jashley`s snacks after she gave him a list of snacks. Mei and Dexter were still in her room, packing some clothes and beach stuff. Orion returned to Jashley`s bedroom with a bag full of her snacks. "You guys ready?" Jashley responded. "Yep! Let me hold my stuff while you guys get yours in the living room." The four friends later stepped out of Jashley`s house, heading towards the beach. "The beach is quite far from here. How are we going to get there faster?" Jashley questioned. "I have a car. I parked it beside your house." Orion answered. The three followed Orion to the side of Jashley`s house, only to see what appears to be a yellow Chevrolet Camaro. Mei was surprised. "That's your car?" "Sure is." He answered "Sweet! Let's go! I know we're getting impatient, but this hangout is worth it!" Dexter responded. The engines were fueled up as Orion started them, driving towards the beach. A minute later, they arrived. The four friends quickly changed behind the car before placing their stuff on a sandy spot near the waters. Orion immediately transformed into a werewolf and transformed back after he sprinted towards the water, Mei was creating waves towards Orion, Dexter was attempting to create a miniature Mount Everest replica made of sand. Jashley, ready for swimming, ran towards Mei and Orion. Only for a figure to sprint past her, making Jashley trip over. Orion and the others were shocked seeing Jashley being tripped over by what appears to be a girl with a long brownish hair. The three rushed towards Jashley, checking if she was alright. "Jashley! You alright?" Mei questioned. "I'm fine." She responded. She later looks at the girl who tripped Jashley over. "And you, miss, you better watch where you're going!" The girl later turns around to look at them. Laughing at Jashley afterward. "Miss?" The girl questioned. "Did you call me Miss? That's Queen Evelyn to you!" "Holy sh*t!" Orion gasped after hearing that name. Mei whispered, "You know her?" "Almost all teens know her." Orion whispered back. "She calls herself Queen Evelyn for a reason. She's a vampire, and she uses her speed to bully other teenagers. I heard one time that a girl`s coffee was spilled all over her lap after Evelyn sprinted past her ." Evelyn later made fun of Jashley`s friends. "Aww look at the nerds who were trying to cheer Little Cinderella up." Evelyn began talking afterward. "Look at the boy with glasses... Ugh, you look like a nerd!" Dexter was gasped after hearing Evelyn`s description of him. Evelyn continues talking "And whos that blondie here? You look like someone from a girl`s magazine or something." Orion growls, revealing his sharp fangs, his eyes began to glow. Mei was trying to calm Orion down. Evelyn continues talking again. "And whos the blue girl right here? Are you one of those witches from the so-called Salem?" Mei was beginning to be angry as her fist was seen struggling. This time, Orion is trying to calm her. Jashley later spoke back. "Evelyn stop! You have gone too far this time! Just stop bullying!" Evelyn thought for a second and spoke "Perhaps I will. But in one condition. A game of Volleyball. One v one. If I win, I would continue to bully. And if you win, I`ll stop then." Jashley responded, "Challenge accepted." Her three friends were shocked. No one has challenged Evelyn before. The volleyball game was starting. Orion was chosen to score them, while Dexter was the referee. Mei was in front of the crowd cheering for Jashley. Evelyn, who was on the other side of the net, spoke to Jashley "You're going down." Jashley responded, "Oh please. Just let it go." Mei chuckled after hearing the joke. She knew that Jashley said the joke for her. After many rounds, Orion revealed who the winner was before showing the scoreboard. "And the winner of this Volleyball competition is..." Mei, Dexter, and Jashley were staring at the sand, hoping to win, while Evelyn is being impatient. "Jashley Mitchell!" Orion proudly says her name out loud and revealing the score. The crowd, along with Mei and Dexter, were screaming in joy. The crowd later returned to their spots to continue their beach trip, feeling glad now that the bullying has finally stopped. Evelyn spoke to Jashley afterward. "I`ll admit it. I never knew you were so good at Volleyball." Jashley replied "Thanks. You were getting the hang of it actually." Evelyn responded "Yea. Also, I'm sorry for bullying you, your friends, and almost all the teens in this town." Jashley hands out her hand. "Friends?" "Friends." Evelyn shook hands with Jashley before shaking hands with Jashley`s other friends. Now everything changed, they decided to continue their beach trip, now with Evelyn to join them. Trivia *This is the first part where Orion swears. *Orion appears to have a "yellow Chevrolet Camaro". This is a direct reference to Bumblebee, an autobot in the Transformers Movie universe by Michael Bay. *Jashley`s "Just let it go" joke is a reference to the 2013 Disney film "Frozen". Where Elsa sang her original and popular song "Let It Go".